Undiscovered Love
by kaffeinexaddict
Summary: Discovering a contract made years before Kaiba was born. Kaiba finds that he is bethroed (sp?) to Katherine Winner heir of the Winner Corp. How will this relationship work out when, they can't trust each other at all? Read and Review!!
1. Prologue:What!

Undiscovered Love  
  
By: saturnkj  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the original characters and the plot. Saturnkj: I can't believe I typed that. points to disclaimer oh well nyah!!! You can't arrest me now!!! Teases lawyers crowded around window.  
  
Warning: Will contain spoilers to 2nd or 3rd season for Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games  
  
  
  
Colony L4- Winner Mansion  
  
"What!!!!!! B-but! But why?! Why are you telling this to me now? ," Cried Katherine.  
  
"Well miss. Katherine, Kaiba Corp. just contacted us today to ask when the two of you should meet. And  
  
we couldn't refuse after all, this contract was written into your parents wills before they passed away. And  
  
considering you were not yet born when it was made, we had forgotten about the betrothal over the years.  
  
Your parents made this contract in hopes that the alliance between the companies would improve. And it  
  
has made it stronger." " Besides miss, I have heard that Mr. Kaiba isn't as bad as he sounds like he is."  
  
Violet said.  
  
B-but!!! No buts miss, said Violet, as she folded the last piece of laundry and put it away. You will be  
  
leaving tomorrow so please lay out the clothes you wish to where tomorrow on the bed. I will give it to you  
  
in the morning washed and dried. I have already packed everything you will need for the trip. So don't fret.  
  
I've also put in a few books you might like, the newest ones of course. Oh! And before I forget, Miss.  
  
Stephanie will be coming along, hopefully this will ease your mind, now that you have a friend with you.  
  
Katherine sighed as she watched Violet walk out of the room. I can't believe this she moaned as she lay  
  
down on the bed. She shut her eyes, wishing that this would all go away. She wanted to go back to when  
  
she was just like any other girl except for her strange powers along with Stephanie. Katherine was a student  
  
in high school with her best friend Stephanie. They had known each other since they were born. Both of  
  
their parents had passed away 2 years ago. They looked almost identical except for the fact that Katherine  
  
was Asian, and had paler skin. Katherine's senses went on red alert when she felt that someone was in her  
  
room. Pretending that she was still asleep she waited until the intruder was right next to her. Then she  
  
jumped on him/her. The intruder started to cuss rather violently as Katherine watched in amazement. Damn  
  
Girl! What the &$%!!! @#$*# get off me!!! Stephanie?? What are you doing here? I was goin to wake you  
  
up idiot!! Oh. Oops? Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Mainly Makoto (Makoto is their rival.) Said  
  
Kat. How do you think she  
  
would be able to get in here? Your house is practically surrounded by guards!! Anyway, I heard your going  
  
to see your fiancé!! You're so lucky!!! Steph said. Lucky?? I don't want to get engaged and later married to  
  
some cold arrogant jerk!!!! Especially some jerk who's only signs of life is the when he glares at you!!  
  
Katherine shouted. Well you'll survive somehow. I mean you like kids right? He has a brother I think he's  
  
around 8. And also I'm going with you so I'll try to get you two lovebirds to- OWW!!! What was that for?!  
  
Steph yelled. We are not lovebirds!!!! Whatever. I'll get you two to fall in love someway. Besides! Maybe  
  
there are some cute boys there!! Steph said. Stephanie!!! What? You're getting off topic!!! So? So!!?? I'm  
  
getting engaged to some weirdo who shows  
  
emotions only in front of his brother and all you can think about are boys?!! Katherine said. Kat chill! I'm  
  
just jokin around with you. Katherine sighs as she glares at Stephanie. Anyway I got this from Violet.  
  
We're supposed to go to the local high school with Kaiba. Mokuba goes to the local elementary school.  
  
We're also supposed to get our uniforms at his house. His meaning your fiancé. Steph!! Very funny, I'm  
  
not engaged  
  
to him yet. You will be. Don't remind me. C'mon Katherine lets go hack into his comp. Mainframe. We'll  
  
try to find out more information about him there. What!!!!! We can't do that!!! What if we get caught?  
  
We've never gotten caught before and we won't be caught today! But he's the worlds best hacker!!! He can  
  
hack into the most highly guarded comp. with no problem!! So can we!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Here  
  
we go again Katherine thought as she let herself be dragged to the main computer room, filled with all the  
  
up to date tech. Possible in the world. Ironically most of them were from Kaiba Corp.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
So did you all like that?? ~crickets chirp~ followed by a steady silence. Wahhh!!! No one ever like my stories!!! ~sniff~ ~sniff~ Please Please read and review for this pitiful author. Not like anyone ever does. Well if I get at least 5 I'll continue, so please if you like the plot but you have some ideas please read and review. I'll try to follow your advice. Please no flames!! ~saturnkj~ 


	2. Chapter 1:Katherine's Dilemma

Undiscovered Love By: saturnkj  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some oc. (original characters) Answers to Reviews:  
  
Warning: Will contain spoilers to 2nd or 3rd seasons for Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games  
  
Couples: Kaiba/Katherine Stephanie/ ?  
  
Blue Eyes Demon: I'm very sorry and I apolagize. I didn't mean for it to be that hard to read. I'll double space it from now on. I'll also try to make it easier for readers to understand whose talking. I'm kindof an amature at writing right now. I was rather surprised anyone reviewed at all!! Sorry again and thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
( ): Yes I agree, I do like Yami Yugi better than Kaiba but ~sigh~ Yugi is taken in this story by my original character Stephanie. ~glares at stephanie~ Anyways thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
uhhh duh its gabby: ~sweatdrop~ - _ - Thank you for reviewing the story.  
  
Unrealistic( ): I'm very sorry that reading this fic was hard for you, I also apolagize, about the summary. In this fanfic I took some things from a lot of other animes. Such as Winner Corp. I didn't mean for people to think that Quatre was being put with Kaiba. I meant that one of my original characters was being put with Kaiba. Winner Corp. was just my idea of using an excuse to put Kaiba with Katherine (original character). Katherine is the heir to Winner Corp. and is the only child. I don't believe Quatre will being making an appearance anytime soon. I will try to change the summery so that no one needs to be scared that Quatre will be put with Kaiba. Yes that is scary isn't it. Sorry!! I apologize for the mix up. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
AN: Anyways even though I have not received five reviews I have continued it so as not to disappoint some people. Thanks for reviewing!!! ( I say that a lot don't I. - _ -) I'm talking to much. On with the story!!!  
  
Undiscovered Love: Chapter One ( Last Chapter was supposed to be a prologue but oh well)  
  
Colony L4 - 11:00 PM "Hey Stephanie?", Katherine asked tentively. "What Katherine? Replied  
  
Stephanie through her gritted teeth. "Umm, haven't we been trying to hack into the mainframe enough for  
  
today?" Katherine said.  
  
"NO!!! I still haven't been able to get past 3rd password yet." "But Stephanie!!! We've been at this for six  
  
hours!!! We should stop! Besides your eyes have turned blood red if you didn't notice!!!" Katherine  
  
shouted. "What is with this guy & all these stupid, idiotic long passwords??!!!" Stephanie shouted. "Steph  
  
he's the best hacker on earth." "Duh!" Katherine said. "SO!!" "We're the best of the colonies!!!" Stephanie  
  
shouted back. " THE COLONIES!!, NOT EARTH!!!" Katherine yelled back. "We'll find a way, there is  
  
no way on earth & the colonies that I will be beaten by a boy at hacking!!" Stephanie shouted. (AN: So  
  
much shouting...my poor head.. ~grabs head with hands~ ....@ _ @) " Stephanie we'll  
  
continue this on the plane, we need our sleep and hacking isn't going do us any good." "ok?" Katherine  
  
said gently. " I guess your right, I'll try to get in tomorrow." Stephanie admitted. " Well I don't know about you but I am going to get some sleep, you?" Katherine said as she yawned widely to show her proof. ~silence~ "Stephanie?" "Hello?" ~sigh~ "she must have gone to get some food again." " I might as well go to sleep she'll come up soon anyway." Katherine said to herself as she walked out of the Tech. Room and headed to her bedroom. ~Where Stephanie Is~ "ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" "Where is that kitchen?" " Eighteen years and I still can't find the- ~sweatdrops as she realizes she went past the kitchen five minutes ago. ~ Ok, no I feel really stupid." (AN: LOL!!!!!! Stephanie is stupid, Stephanie is stupid, Stepha- ~OWW~ ~shove~ ~punch~ ~gag~) (Stephanie smiles as she stares at Katherine gagged and feet tied to a chair, makes her continues story.) ~ 10 min. later~ Stephanie smiled pleased with herself as she headed to Kat's bedroom patting her full stomache. ~Kaiba's House~ ~readers see Kaiba sitting in a dark room with a laptop.~ "*Oni-sama? What are you doin?" Mokuba said quietly. "I'm just looking for something, is there something you wanted Mokuba?" Kaiba said. "It's nothing I just wanted to know what you were doing." Mokuba replied. "Very well then, you should go to sleep If you want to wake up early tomorrow. Remember we're going to pick up those two girls that will be staying with us." Said Kaiba. "Ok Oni-sama, Good-Night!" Mokua shouted as he rant o his room. "Good-Night" Kaiba said quietly. ~On the Computer Screen~  
  
Profiles  
  
Name: Katherine Winner Birth Date: Feb. 20, 1984 Age: 18 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Honey Brown Height: 5ft. 8in. Personality: Shy & Loving Hobbies: Reading, Drawing, Playing Duel Monsters. (Champion of the Colonies along with Stephanie Rochin) Powers: Healing, Elements, Spell, & Telekinesis (Best at Defense & Strategy)  
  
Profiles  
  
Name: Stephanie Rochin Birth Date: July 18, 1984 Age: 18 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Light Brown Height: 5ft. 9in. Personality: Sweet & Caring Hobbies: Reading, Drawing, Playing Duel Monsters. (Champion of the Colonies along with Katherine Winner) Powers: Healing, Elements, Spells, & Telekinesis (Best at Attacks) At this point Kaiba was staring at the computer as if it had been possessed. He wondered if something had gone wrong. I mean come on. Powers? Strange Girl, and she's supposed to be my fiancé? ~sigh~ I don't care what she does so long as she doesn't try to take over Mokuba's body or take away his soul. (Pegasus) ~To Be Continued~ *Japanese Lesson: Oni-sama = Big brother  
  
AN: ~yawns~ Hope you all like this chapter, please Read & Review. ~saturnkj~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Finding A Way

Undiscovered Love: Finding a Way By: Saturnkj Chapter 2  
  
Warning: Contains spoilers for 2nd and 3rd seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games Couples: Kaiba/Katherine Stephanie/? Unrealistic: You reviewed!!!! You reviewed!!!! You reviewed!!!! You reviewed!!!! You reviewed!!!! You reviewed!!!! You reviewed!!!! You rev- ~clonk~ @-@ ~moans in pain~ Stephanie smirks as she stares at now unconscious saturnkj. Ano hontone gomenasai . She had a little too much sugar this morning for breakfast. But thanks for reviewing!!! Please read and review once more!!! The chapters will most likely come out faster, ~smirks as she thinks of forcing saturnkj to write faster~  
  
Gabby, Anne, Steph, and everyone else: Please, please, please review!!!!!!! It encourages me to write faster and I feel more cheerful when you all do, so please, please, review!!!!!!  
  
An: ~owwie~ rubs head where she was hit by Stephanie. Anyways please review and now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Undiscovered Love: Chapter 2  
  
But I don't wanna go!!! Katherine cried as she clung to the light pole like a leech. All I've heard about him are bad things. What if he hates me ?!! (Not that I don't but still) What if he's ugly? What if he's stupid? What if - Katherine!!!! Shut Up!!! Stephanie shouted. We're going to be late and if we don't reach that shuttle in 10 min. I am personally going to kill you. I don't care!!! I don't want to marry him!!!! Katherine yelled back. Argh!!! Katherine come on!!!, cried Stephanie as she dragged Katherine to the shuttle that would take them to Earth. Katherine of course was still trying to escape Steph's tight grip. ~In the Shuttle~ ~sniff~ ~sniff~ ~sigh~ Katherine stop it. ~sniffle~ But I'm scared, Katherine wailed. Trust me Katherine, it'll be alright. He'll probably just ignore the whole time we're there so there's nothing to worry much about is there? I think if he wanted he'd probably ignore you for the rest of your life! But that's what I don't want to happen!!! What? Stephanie said as she raised her eyebrows. I wanted to marry someone who's kind, sweet, caring, & someone who loves me! Not some cold jerk! (AN: I think I kinda forgot to mention the fact that Stephanie & Katherine have bought the whole 1st class section so that they could talk alone. Also cause they're rich!!!) Awww!!!, Stephanie cried. That's so sweet!! Don't worry Kat, you'll find away to get into his heart just like you did with Kaze remember? ~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~ "Hi!! Are you my new bodyguard?" a young Katherine asked. "Hn" "What's your name?" "Kaze" "wind?" "That's a cool name!" "Hn" "How come you don't talk a lot?" "Will you be my friend?" "Hn" "I'll take that as a yes ok?" "Hn" "hehe" "your funny" "hn" ~*~*~*~*~Two weeks later~*~*~*~*~ "KAZE, KAZE, KAZE!!!" "What is it little one?" "Guess what!" "What?" "My friends coming today!!" "You know, Stephie!!" "I see, the one your always talking about?" "Yuppy Yup Yup!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors POV The girls giggled and laughed as they remembered how Kaze had changed from a cold bodyguard to that of a sweet over protective brother. Well Stephanie I would love to tlak more but I'm so sleepy. I'm just gonna take a nap ok? Steph? Stephanie? Katherine sweat dropped as she saw that Stephanie had taken out her laptop and was typing away furiously at it. A-Ano Steph-chan shouldn't you be well getting some rest as well? I'll be fine Stephanie said as she kept on typing furiously on the laptop. ~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~ AN: Well how'd you like it so far? I don't think it's come out very well but at least another chapter came out. Right? ~silence~ ~sniff~ anyways please, please, please review!!! Preview of Chapter 3: Waii!!! How could Kaiba do that??? And what's up with Mokuba and those weird bruises? Next time on Undiscovered Love: I hate him and I hate her!! 


End file.
